monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
River Troll
River Trolls are creatures which appear in Games Workshop’s Warhammer Fantasy setting. Description Like their cousins the Common Trolls and Stone Trolls, River Trolls can be encountered all across the Old World, although their greatest populations are to be found throughout the Northern Wastes, and particularly in Troll Country. As their name might suggest, River Trolls spend most of their time in and around marshland or bodies of water, and their appearance reflects this. Gigantic, squat humanoids at least twice the height of a man, River Trolls have long, gangly arms, a mouth filled with vicious teeth, and a slimy skin which is covered in hairy, seaweed-like growths. They are particularly noted for the foetid stench that they exude, and an unwary traveller may be alerted to the presence of one of these foul creatures simply by using his nose. Although not exactly animals, River Trolls are not civilised; they may possess the ability to manufacture crude weapons such as spiked clubs and the like, but these creatures generally possess a low level of intelligence. As with all trolls in the Warhammer setting, River Trolls prefer living prey but can eat almost anything in a pinch due to the powerful digestive juices produced by their gut. This means that if a troll experiences a period of famine, then whatever it comes across - be it ancient bones, dead trees, even rocks - can substitute as a meal until it can find something better. Powers and Abilities Extraordinary Strength * Like other trolls, due to both their musculature and sheer size River Trolls exhibit a high degree of superhuman strength, being easily capable of tearing a man in half with their bare hands. Regeneration * River Trolls are similarly able to quickly regenerate damaged tissue like their cousins. Cuts and slashes, broken bones, even the loss of a limb can be little more than an inconvenience for one of these beasts. The exception to this is if a troll is injured by fire or something similar; in this instance, the troll would be unable to regenerate the damage, and that wound would stay with it forever. Natural Defences * A combination of River Trolls’ noxious odour and the slimy nature of their skin makes them very difficult for an opponent to strike with any degree of effectiveness: those who are able to overcome their natural disgust of the foul miasma will find that their weapons bounce off or simply slip across the trolls’ slimy hide. Troll Vomit * River Trolls possess the ability to eject the contents of their gut on command, and will do so even during combat. This is a horrific form of attack, as even a knight in full plate will not be protected when the highly corrosive stomach acids flow between the chinks in his armour to eat away at the flesh beneath . . . Trivia * In Warhammer: Age of Sigmar, River Trolls were renamed as Fellwater Troggoths although they are functionally the same creature, even retaining the same miniatures. Category:Trolls Category:Humanoids Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Traditional Games Category:Video Game Monsters